


Subliminal Messages

by HopelessBanana



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Warning: Spoilers inside!, crockercorp!Jane, grimbark!jade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessBanana/pseuds/HopelessBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake responds to Jane and Jade's transformations. Update fanfic from February I never posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subliminal Messages

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written in February after the Grimbark update, I intended to continue it into some huge epic but never got around to it. I really love how I wrote this though, so I wanted to upload it anyway. Also, highlight the text inbetween the brackets. I did a kind of The Shining style thing and played it off as a Doc-Scratch-narrator-type-person-idek before I'd even heard of it, so I'm pretty proud of that. :) Anyway, enjoy. It's pretty short but hopefully sweet.

DAVE: jade will be your friend too because shes nice and likes being friends with people  
DAVE: i can personally guarantee that she will be happy to see you

Dramatic irony.

[ _Jade will be. The wolf won't._ ]

She barks. Her mouth is a muzzle now, full of fangs and scratchy tongue and the incessant noise. Jade has green eyes, and so does the wolf. But its eyes are not simply green irises: they are suns. Green suns, filling Jade's head, burning her out so she can escape their incredible heat. The wolf can stand it. It it loves it. This is what it was made from, the green sun flaming in the centre of the universe. The light the miniature stars emit fills her glasses, wide and round, reflecting off the glass into her eye and back again. 'Her eyeballs must be melting,' Jake thinks, staring in horror. Her glasses aren't even transparent any more, they are more like torches. Horrific, blinding white torches. 

[ _'Grandma, what big eyes you have!' _]__

She is glowing, bright green, like the suns in her eyes. No, it is. This thing is not his grandma, he will not call it "her". It can't get any worse.

[ _Oh, what a naive thing to say._ ]

Any situation can get worse. There will always be something more to go wrong. When you think you've hit rock bottom, another problem will be lurking in the shadows, waiting for those words. The wolf smiles, a toothy, canine grin accompanied by a bark. Something red flies towards you, towards Jane, staring just as horrified as him at the wolf. As it skims his scalp, he sees what it is.

The tiaratop - the circlet that is also a computer - works its way under Jane's raised hood and forces itself onto her head, while the wolf barks in victory. Jane freezes, except for her hands, which shake almost uncontrollably. A pattern like a circuitboard stitches its way in red along the light _obey_ taupe fabric. The stitches, if they're even physical, flash white, and the hood _submit_ changes to red. It flashes, as Jane _consume_ convulses. Her eyes change too, their usual pretty blue colour _stay asleep_ shifting to a glowing red, and the sclera _cease reproduction_ darkening to black.

[ _Maid of Death?_ ]

That computer is dangerous. Especially for Jane. She'd used it far too much. Her thoughts are broadcast to who she wants, but someone else's thoughts are channelled into her subconscious concurrently. Subliminal messages. Studies had been carried out, and told people it was a pack of lies. Bullshit. Because now Jane is not Jane any more, just like Jake's grandma isn't his grandma.

Red is a warm colour, but her eyes are still ice cold. "Obey."

[ _Obey. Submit. Consume. Stay asleep. Cease reproduction._ ]

She is hovering above him, mouth a tight line and eyes unblinking, just staring. Emotionless, and dressed in red, the symbol denoting her aspect sterile white. 

[ _Little Red Riding Hood. A fairytale from your childhood gone wrong._ ]

He jumps backwards, feeling the air go solid underneath his feet as he pushes down on it. She is still after him, and unlike Jade he can't pretend it's not a she, because she still looks human. She is human. Maybe if he gets that tiara off her head things will go back to normal. He knows it won't, but he is the Page of Hope. Despite what logic says, there must be a chance right?

The wolf disappears, in a bright flash of green. The space she had filled is like a cavity in the universe.

[ _Space is gone._ ]

Jane is still there. She raises a hand, the movement almost robotic. Her finger bends in a beckoning motion: 'You wanna go?'. No, he doesn't. Although he keeps jumping backwards, he is still reflected in the shining red irises. They look like plastic, and if he squints he can make out more circuits winding their way through the surface, tiny strands of copper dug into what should be soft tissue. Is it? Something tell him it's not.

She is too quick for him, no matter how far or fast he jumps. Her hand is fisted and puches him square in the stomach, mid-leap. He feels his body crumple and suddenly realises his cheeks are soaked with saltwater. She grabs him by the pale yellow fabric of his shirt, and he is dragged across the universe in what seems like a moment, to Prospit's purple twin. He remembered this place, seeing Dirk in person for the very first time... Dirk must be here! A surge of hope shot through his veins, and for a moment he stopped his crying.

[ _Optimism is foolish._ ]

And then he saw it pulling Roxy towards their goal. Jane and the wolf were in synchronisation, both rapidly approaching the surface of Derse. But Dirk was nowhere to be seen, and Roxy just looked completely dazed. He sobbed, and even he stopped hoping. Standing in front of them all, pointed teeth locked into a wide grin: Her Imperious Condescension. 

[ _The Page is dead. All Hope is lost._ ]

Somewhere among the hills of the Land of Mounds and Xenon, there is a golden battleship. The light makes it glitter and shine. It is almost iridescent. Inside, a boy sleeps, dreaming of pirates and armies and ghosts and treasure. Soon he will wake, and the pirates and armies and ghosts and treasure will follow. 

The boy will die, and lead his troops into war. 

This is the story of how the universe was destroyed.

[ _And how a new one began._ ]


End file.
